別の世界 (Betsu no Sekai)
by Ayano27
Summary: "Tsuna, seperti yang kau sadari, guardian-guardianmu satu persatu menghilang, dan kami tidak ingin kau dan sapi bodoh ini menghilang juga. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengirimmu dan Lambo ke dunia paralel." -Prologue up!
1. Prologue

**別の世****界****(Betsu No Sekai)**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn ** Amano Akira

**別の世****界****(Betsu No Sekai) ** Ayano27

**Genre: **Friendship/Adventure

**Rating: **K+ - T

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang benar.

.

.

.

**|Prologue|**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Satu persatu mereka menghilang,**

"O-_Onii-chan_! _Onii-chan_ menghilang!"

**Dan dia harus berpisah dengan dunia ini**

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengirimmu dan Lambo ke dunia paralel."

**Juga harus mengingat kalau dia bukanlah yang dipilih,**

"Aku di sini bukanlah _Vongola Decimo_, aku hanyalah kakak kembar dari _Vongola Decimo_"

**Rasa sakit yang dirasakan saat melihat mereka**

"Di sini aku bukan _Decimo_, wajar kalau mereka ada di sampingnya, bukan aku."

**Dan saat rahasia tersebut terkuak**

"A...pa...? Apa mak...sudnya... aniki?"

**Dan di saat-saat terakhir  
**

"Di sinikah... akhirku?"

.

.

.

"_...Ahaha! Tsuna! Tentu saja kami akan terus bersamamu! Karena kita teman! Keluarga!"_

"_Juudaime, tenang saja! Di manapun, di masa apapun, dan di dunia manapun anda berada, saya kan tetap setia pada anda dan tetap menjadi teman dan keluarga anda!"_

"Bohong..."

.

.

.

**A/N: **Ciaossu minna-san~ *gaya Reborn* ini fanfic KHR pertama author yang berbahasa Indonesia. Tolong review ya! maaf kalau jelek. m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**別の世界****(Betsu No Sekai)**  
**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **Amano Akira  
**別の世界****(Betsu No Sekai) **Ayano27  
**Genre: **Friendship/Adventure  
**Rating: **K+ - T  
**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang benar.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1|**The Beginning

Sawada Tsunayoshi, anak laki-laki dari Sawada Nana dan Sawada Iemitsu. Dia adalah seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun, bersekolah di _Namimori High School_ kelas 2A. Dari sudut pandang orang-orang dari kota tersebut, Sawada Tsunayoshi hanyalah seorang remaja yang tidak pandai apa-apa, nilainya buruk dan juga tidak hebat dalam olahraga. Dia sering dipanggil _Dame_-Tsuna.

Tetapi sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak seperti itu, dia hanya berpura-pura saja. Yah, dulu, saat masih berumur 14 tahun, memang dia tidak pandai apa-apa, tapi sekarang dia sudah jadi pintar dan juga jadi hebat dalam olahraga, itu semua berkat tutornya yang spartan, Reborn.

Hanya orang-orang terdekat Tsuna (kecuali Nana) yang tahu tentang hal ini, dan mereka juga tahu kalau Tsuna adalah bos selanjutnya keluarga mafia terbesar dan terkuat di dunia, _Vongola Famiglia_.

Dan walau mereka mengetahui hal itu, mereka tetap berteman dengan Tsuna, bahkan tujuh diantara mereka menjadi _guardians_ Tsuna, karena Tsuna telah berjanji untuk mengubah _Vongola_... tidak, dia berjanji akan mengubah mafia menjadi lebih baik dan mau melindungi orang-orang lemah dari orang jahat.

.

.

.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, Tsuna terbangun dengan perasaan yang tidak enak, _Hyper Intuition_nya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi, dan dia harus berjaga-jaga. Tsuna yang sudah mulai mempercayai _Hyper Intuition_nya, menjadi agak khawatir dan waspada.

Setelah mengecek dan memastikan kalau kamarnya aman, Tsuna berdiri dan mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya, lalu dia menuju kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Saat selesai dan turun ke bawah, dia sadar kalau Reborn tidak membangunkannya hari ini, Tsuna menengok ke sekitarnya, tapi tidak menemukan Reborn di manapun. Kemudian Tsuna teringat kalau hari ini Reborn harus ke Italia karena ada urusan. Langsung saja dia, di pikirannya, menari-nari dengan riang.

'_Tidak ada Reborn untuk empat hari!'_ pikir Tsuna dengan sangat senang, _terlalu_ senang.

"Ara, Tsu-_kun_! Kau bangun pagi rupanya! Sarapan akan siap lima menit lagi. tunggu ya!" kata Nana sambil memasak

"Tsuna-_nii_ kali ini bangunnya pagi ya..." gumam Lambo yang agak kesal. Dia rencananya ingin menghabiskan seluruh sarapan agar Tsuna tidak sarapan yang akan mengakibatkannya kelaparan selama pelajaran. (**A/N: **Kejamnya kamu, Lambo...) Tapi karena Tsuna sudah bangun sebelum sarapan dimulai, yah, rencananya nggak bisa dimulai dong...

Tsuna hanya bisa _sweat drop_ saat dia mendengar gumaman Lambo yang sekarang sudah terlihat agak kesal dan _down_. Dia tahu apa yang Lambo rencanakan.

Menghela nafas panjang, Tsuna berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk sambil menunggu sarapan selesai. Suasananya tetap seperti biasa walau Reborn tidak ada. Lambo mengejek I-Pin dan Fuuta mencoba menenangkan mereka, sedangkan Bianchi sedang memeriksa bahan-bahan poison cookingnya di kamarnya.

Setelah sarapan selesai dimasak, mereka langsung makan sambil berebut sarapan dengan satu sama lain seperti biasa. Saat sedang makan, terdengar dua suara yang memanggilnya dari luar,

"_Juudaime_!" "Tsuna!"

Tsuna dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan berkata kepada Ibunya kalau dia pergi dulu. saat Tsuna sudah di luar dan berjalan bersama teman-temannya, Nana hanya bisa tersenyum,

"Tsu-_kun_ sudah jadi seperti ayahnya~"

.

.

.

Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya berjalan ke arah _Namimori High School_ sambil bercanda (baca: bertengkar) dengan satu sama lain (baca: Hayato dan Takeshi)... sementara Tsuna hanya terdiam... itu sampai dia mengatakan sesuatu,

"Ne, kalian nggak akan meninggalkan aku sendirian kan? Di manapun, di masa apapun itu, kalian akan tetap dekat denganku kan?" tanya Tsuna

Kedua temannya yang juga _guardians_-nya itu terkejut sesaat saat Tsuna menanyakan hal itu, tetapi mereka tahu kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu,

_Hyper Intuition_ Tsuna sedang memberi peringatan kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan Tsuna tahu, buruk berarti mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka menghilang. Dan Tsuna tak mau kedua sahabat pertamanya itu pergi meninggalkan dia.

"... Ahaha! Tsuna! Tentu saja kami akan terus bersamamu! Karena kita teman! Keluarga!" tawa Takeshi sambil menepuk pundak Tsuna.

"Tch! Penggila baseball, itu kalimatku!" seru Hayato denga kesal pada Takeshi, "_Juudaime_, tenang saja! Di manapun, di masa apapun, dan di dunia manapun anda berada, saya akan tetap setia pada anda dan tetap menjadi teman dan keluarga anda!" ucap Hayato sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kepada Tsuna.

"Hayato-_kun_... Takeshi-_kun_... terima kasih!" Tsuna yang memberikan mereka senyumannya yang paling manis, alhasil membuat pipi Takeshi dan Hayato memerah.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa _Juudaime_!" "Sama-sama, Tsuna!" seru kedua guardiansnya dengan cepat sambil memalingkan wajah mereka dari Tsuna karena tidak mau Tsuna melihat kalau wajah mereka memerah.

Sambil berjalan, Tsuna melihat ke jamnya, alhasil, membuat dia teriak,

"HIIIEEE! 5 menit lagi dan kita akan terlambat! Ayo, Hayato-_kun_, Takeshi-_kun_! Nanti kita di-_kamikorosu_ oleh Kyouya-_kun_!" seru Tsuna yang langsung lari dengan cepat diikuti oleh Hayato dan Takeshi.

Jika kalian heran kenapa Tsuna berani memanggil Hibari Kyouya, si _prefect_ yang ditakuti oleh seluruh penduduk kota Namimori, dengan nama pertamanya, itu dikarenakan seorang tutor spartan yang mengatakan kalau mereka, para guardians, harus memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama pertama mereka. Walau masih ada yang memanggil Tsuna dengan 'Bos/_Juudaime_' dan juga masih ada yang memanggil satu sama lain dengan ejekan.

.

.

.

4 menit setelah mereka berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai di Namimori High School dengan waktu satu menit tersisa. Eits! Mereka belum berhenti di situ, mereka lanjut berlari ke kelas sambil di kejar-kejar Kyoya yang mengatakan seragam mereka kotor. Padahal hanya terkena sedikit debu loh! Kyoya memang sangat disiplin... terlalu disiplin...

"Tsuna-_kun_!" panggil Kyoko saat dia melihat Tsuna, Hayato, dan Takeshi masuk ke dalam kelas sambil ngos-ngos-an.

"K-Kyoko-_chan_..." Tsuna yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya menatap Kyoko, wajahnya memerah saat melihat betapa cantiknya Kyoko seperti biasa. _'Uwaa~ Kyoko tetap manis seperti biasa~'_

"Tsuna-_kun_! Chrome-_chan_ belum datang, padahal biasanya dia sudah datang sebelum aku... apa kamu tahu kenapa?" Kyoko menaruh jari telunjuknya pada dagunya, membuatnya terlihat manis yang membuat wajah Tsuna makin memerah

"T-Tidak, aku tidak tahu... mu-mungkin dia sedang pergi ke K-Kokuyo u-untuk menemui M-Mukuro..." gumam Tsuna terbata-bata saking gugupnya melihat Kyoko yang sangat manis.

"Begitu ya... ya sudah! Mungkin besok dia sudah datang!" Kyoko tersenyum manis pada Tsuna, sebelum Tsuna bisa menjawab apa-apa, teman dekat Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, memanggil Kyoko. Kyoko tersenyum lagi pada Tsuna, "Ah, aku dipanggil Hana... _Jyaa_, Tsuna-_kun_!" dengan itu, Kyoko lari meninggalkan Tsuna.

Tsuna memandangi sosok Kyoko yang menjauh, lalu dia menghela nafas panjang dan menaruh tangannya di dagunya, _'Apa Chrome baik-baik saja ya? Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengunjungi Kokuyo hari ini...'_

"Ne, Takeshi-_kun_, Hayato-_kun_!" secara otomatis kedua orang yang dipanggil Tsuna menoleh ke arah Tsuna, "Pas pulang nanti kalian tidak ada urusan'kan?" kedua orang yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, "Kalau begitu, nanti pas pulang, kita akan mengunjungi Kokuyo!"

"Eh, untuk apa Tsuna?" Takeshi tampak bingung.

"Dan kenapa tiba-tiba, _Juudaime_?" tanya Hayato

"Begini... Chrome hari ini tidak datang... jadi mungkin dia sedang ada di Kokuyo... aku Cuma mau memastikan..." kata Tsuna sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Oh, begitu... baiklah! Lagipula hari ini aku tidak ada latihan baseball!" ucap Takeshi sambil tersenyum seperti biasa

"Aku akan ikut, _Juudaime_!" seru Hayato dengan patuhnya. Tsuna menatap Hayato sesaat sambil merasa kalau image Hayato jadi kayak anak anjing.

.

.

.

Saat sekolah selesai, Tsuna, Takeshi, dan Hayato segera pergi ke Kokuyo. Sesampainya di sana, mereka memasuki ruangan yang biasa dipakai Mukuro dan gengnya. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Ken sedang memukul-mukul dinding dan Chikusa yang tampak sedih.

"Ken-_kun_? Chikusa-_kun_? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada khawatir.

"M-Mukuro-_san_ menghilang dengan cewek bodoh itu! Me-mereka menghilang bagaikan asap!" jawab Ken yang masih tidak berhenti memukul dinding

'_Menghilang?'_ pikir mereka bertiga kebingungan.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Tsuna, Hayato, dan Takeshi berlari ke arah Namimori seperti biasa, kalau mereka bersantai-santai, mereka bisa telat. Dan kalau telat berarti di-_kamikorosu_ Kyouya, yang berarti babak belur.

Dengan sisa 5 menit sebelum kelas dimulai, mereka sampai di gerbang Namimori High School. Mereka memandangi ke sekeliling hanya untuk tidak melihat Kyouya di manapun. Dan tidak melihat Kyouya di depan gerbang Namimori saat pagi adalah hal yang sangat aneh!

"Ahaha... Di mana Kyouya? Biasanya dia sudah ada di depan gerbang jam segini kan?" tanya Yamamoto sambil memaksakan tawanya.

"_Juudaime_... apa jangan-jangan...?" Gokudera menggantung kalimatnya saat Tsuna mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Kyouya-_kun_ juga menghilang..."

.

.

.

Esoknya, saat di kelas...

"Tsuna-_kun_!" panggil Kyoko yang terlihat khawatir dan ingin menangis

"A-Ada apa Kyoko-_chan_?!" Tsuna langsung khawatir saat melihat Kyoko

"O-_Onii-chan_! _Onii-chan_ menghilang!" Kyoko mulai menangis saat mengatakan hal ini, "T-Tadi dia berlari k-keliling Na-Namimori se-seperti biasa.. ta-tapi... d-dia tidak pulang! Ku-ku kira d-dia sudah ke se-sekolah... t-tapi saat aku mencoba cek k-ke kelasnya, dia ti-tidak ada!" ucap Kyoko terisak-isak

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya saat dia melihat Kyoko menangis seperti ini

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'_

.

.

.

Esoknya pun begitu, kali ini yang tidak tampak adalah Hayato dan Takeshi. Ini membuat Tsuna semakin khawatir. _'Apa jangan-jangan musuh dari famiglia yang bertentangan dengan Vongola?'_

Tsuna sedang bearada di kelas sendirian saat Reborn, Byakuran, dan Lambo masuk ke kelasnya, dan ini membuat Tsuna terkejut. _'Untuk apa mereka ke sini?'_

"Reborn, kau sudah kembali? Bukannya kau bilang baru kembali besok? Dan kenapa Byakuran dan Lambo ada di sini? Untuk apa kalian ke sini?"

"Tsuna, seperti yang kau sadari, _guardian_-_guardian_mu satu persatu menghilang, dan kami tidak ingin kau dan sapi bodoh ini menghilang juga. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengirimmu dan Lambo ke dunia paralel." Reborn mulai menjelaskan situasinya

"Kami mempunyai 3 famiglia tersangka untuk kasus ini, tapi kami butuh waktu untuk memastikan. Karena itu, untuk sementara waktu, kalian tinggalah di dunia paralel... setidaknya, kesadaran kalian yang ada di sana." Byakuran ikut menjelaskan situasi

"Tapi di dunia yang kalian akan kami kirim, Tsuna, kau bukanlah _Vongola Decimo_. Memang tidak ada peraturan kalau kamu tidak boleh memberitahu kalau kamu berasal dari dunia paralel lain, tapi, jangan bilang pada mereka." Kata Reborn sambil tersenyum licik

"Eh? Kenapa?" Lambo terlihat bingung. _'Kalau tidak ada peraturan, kenapa nggak boleh bilang ya?'_

"Agar semuanya menjadi menarik~" jawab Byakuran dan Reborn di saat bersamaan dengan nada yang sama.

Lambo dan Tsuna hanya bisa ber-sweat drop- ria.

"Kami akan mengirimmu sekarang." Lanjut Byakuran dengan serius

"Tsuna, apa kau sudah bawa _vongola gear_, _gloves_, _contact lens,_ HP, dan pilmu?" tanya Reborn, dan Tsuna mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Dan Lambo, kau sudah bawa _vongola gear_mu?" Lambo juga mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, kalian sudah siap."

Setelah itu, cahaya menyinari mereka semua dan setelah cahaya itu meredup, Tsuna dan Lambo sudah pingsan.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ayano: **Halo semua~ kembali dengan saya author yang suka telat update ini XD

**Tsuna: **Kok malah bangga? ._.

**Ayano: ***ignore Tsuna* anyway! thank you buat review and story alerts/faves nya ya~ oh ya, soal yang peraturan kalau tidak apa memberitahu soal 'berasal dari dunia paralel' itu, saya rasa masuk akal deh. soalnya diri Byakuran dari dunia paralel selalu memberi info kepada Byakuran di dunia lain, dan tidak terjadi kerusakan pada dunia itu. jadi bagi yang bingung kenapa di fic ini nggak ada aturan yang tidak memperbolehkan memberitahu identitas asli, maka tadi sudah di jelaskan. ciao semua!


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Other World

**別の世界****(Betsu No Sekai)**  
**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **Amano Akira  
**別の世界****(Betsu No Sekai) **Ayano27  
**Genre: **Friendship/Adventure  
**Rating: **K+ - T  
**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang benar.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 | **Welcome to the Other World

Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan sadar kalau rupanya sekarang dia ada di kamarnya. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan ingat kalau Reborn dan Byakuran mengirimnya ke dunia paralel bersama Lambo untuk keamanan.

Lalu dia mencoba melihat ke dalam memori dirinya dari dunia ini. Di sini, dia mempunyai kembaran bernama Sawada Ienobu, dia di bawa ke Italia oleh Iemitsu agar belajar soal mafia dan menjadi _Vongola Decimo_. _'Tch, Ayah yang tidak berguna sekali. Masa memisahkan anak kembar dari lahir?'_ Tsuna hanya bisa merasa kesal.

Dia mencoba melihat lebih dalam ke memori dirinya di dunia ini tentang _guardians_-_guardians_nya, hanya untuk mengetahui kalau para guardiansnya (di dunianya) juga ada di Italia bersama Ienobu. Para _guardians_ bertemu dengan Ienobu saat dia pulang ke sini untuk beberapa saat dan setelah mengenal mereka untuk beberapa waktu, dia mengajak para _guardians_ untuk ke Italia dan mereka setuju.

Cowok berambut coklat itu menghela nafas panjang dan melihat ke arah jamnya,_'Masih jam 7.00'_ Tsuna mengambil handphonenya dan menekan nomor Byakuran. _'Walau ini dunia yang berbeda, nomornya pasti masih sama kan?'_

Dia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum panggilannya diangkat oleh Byakuran sendiri, _"Ohayou Tsu-chan~"_ Suara Byakuran begitu keras sehingga Tsuna harus menutup telinganya.

"_Ohayou_, Byakuran." Tsuna menyapa balik, "Byakuran, bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal di Jepang selama aku ada di sini?"

Byakuran terdiam sesaat di seberang sana, lalu berkata, _"Menarik! Aku akan tiba di sana besok! Oh iya, sepertinya adik kembarmu dari dunia ini akan kembali ke Jepang nanti sore! Dia akan membawa para guardiansmu— maksudku guardiansnya~!"_

"...Ah, Lambo hari ini akan datang ya? Ya sudah, makasih atas infonya." Tsuna lalu memutuskan sambungannya dan tersenyum, "Aku harus menyiapkan banyak permen anggur..." setelah itu, dia bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berganti baju, Tsuna langsung turun dan disapa oleh ibunya yang terkejut, "Ara? Tsu-_kun_? Tumben bangun pagi!"

"Ah... Aku tidak ingin jadi _Dame_-Tsuna lagi, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan bangun pagi dan belajar dengan giat, _Kaa-san_." Jawab Tsuna setengah berbohong, _'Yah, mengubah statusku di dunia paralel ini saja sih... kalau yang di duniaku, sorry aja deh, malas...'_ pikir Tsuna

"Awww~ Tsu-_kun_ sudah mau berjuang! Aku sangat bangga~" Nana langsung memeluk Tsuna erat-erat, saking eratnya Tsuna sampai susah bernafas. "Berjuanglah Tsu-_kun_~ aku akan mendukungmu~"

"_A-Arigatou, Kaa-san_... ng... _Kaa-san_, te-terlalu erat... aku t-tidak bisa be-bernafas..." Tsuna mencoba membuat Ibu kesayangannya itu melepaskan pelukan yang kelewat erat itu. Nana langsung melepas pelukannya saat mendengar kata-kata Tsuna,

"Ahaha~ _gomen ne_, Tsu-_kun_." Tawa Nana, "Ah, _Sou!_ Tsu-_kun_, hari ini adikmu akan pulang~ dan dia akan membawa teman-temannya~ jadi cepat pulang ya~"

"_Hai, Kaa-san_..." jawab Tsuna, dia mengambil sendok dan garpu, "_Itadakimasu._"

Setelah dia selesai makan. Dia menaruh piringnya ke wastafel, an mengambil tasnya, "Aku pergi dulu, _Kaa-san!_" ucapnya sambil berlari ke luar rumah, menuju sekolahnya.

"_Itterashai, _Tsu-_kun_!" balas Nana sambil melambaikan tangannya. Saat Tsuna tak terlihat lagi, dia menurunkan tangannya, "Tsu-_kun_ sudah mulai seperti ayahnya..." Nana menghela napas panjang,

"Tidak lama lagi, dia pasti akan terlibat di dunia _itu_..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah jet pribadi yang sedang terbang menuju Jepang, seorang anak berumur lima tahun yang memakai baju berpola kulit sapi terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat ke lingkungannya, dia berada di pesawat. Dia melihat ke atas hanya untuk melihat wajah seorang remaja laki-laki mirip Tsuna, tapi bukan Tsuna, dia lebih mirip dengan papa (Iemitsu) hanya saja berambut coklat.

'_Siapa dia? Dia bukan Tsuna-nii...'_ pikir Lambo, dia lalu mencoba melihat ke memori Lambo dari dunia ini dan memberinya informasi bahwa yang memangkunya sekarang adalah Sawada Ienobu, kembaran Tsuna-_nii _dari dunia ini dan juga merupakan _Vongola Decimo_. _'Kenapa bukan Tsuna-nii saja yang jadi Vongola Decimo di dunia ini?'_

"_Ne, Baka_-Nobu, berapa jam lagi kita akan sampai di Namimori?" tanya Lambo dengan nada malas. Yang di panggil terbangun dan melihat ke arah Lambo dan menjawab dengan nada mengantuk,

"Sekitar 7 jam lagi, Lambo..." dan Ienobu tertidur kembali

Lambo hanya menghela nafas saat melihat tingkah Ienobu,_í_dia mencoba untuk tidur lagi, dan itu sangat mudah baginya. Belum sampai 5 menit dia sudah tertidur sambil bergumam, "Tsuna-nii..."

.

.

.

Sesampainya Tsuna di sekolah, dia heran karena tidak melihat Kyo— Hibari di sana, tapi dia langsung ingat kalau di dunia ini, Hibari ikut bersama Ienobu ke Italia. Tsuna jadi merasa aneh karena tidak ada Hibari di sekolah yang si _skylark_ sangat cintai (di dunianya) itu.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafasnya, dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat dia memasuki kelas, seluruh murid yang ada di dalamnya memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan pikiran mereka menjadi satu,

'_SEJAK KAPAN DAME-TSUNA DATANG PAGI?'_

Tsuna yang membaca pikiran mereka, diam-diam tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan menaruh tasnya lalu tertidur sampai guru datang...

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Kazu-_sensei_ masuk dengan wajah agak terkejut, dia memandangi Tsuna dan berpikir hal yang sama dengan apa yang murid-murid lain pikirkan saat itu. Tapi dia langsung mengabaikannya sambil berpikir kalau itu mungkin hanya keberuntungan Tsuna dan memulai pelajaran.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Kazu-_sensei_ sadar kalau Tsuna dari tadi hanya tidur, dia menjadi kesal dan memanggil Tsuna, "Sawada! Jawab soal di depan."

Tsuna terbangun dan melihat ke soalnya, lalu menjawab, "X=12" lalu tertidur lagi. Kazu-_sensei_ terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Tsuna,

"Be-Benar..."

Kata-kata Kazu-_sensei_ membuat seluruh kelas terkejut, _'Dame-Tsuna menjawab dengan benar? WOW!'_

Dan sekolah berlanjut dengan penuh kejutan bagi guru-guru dan teman kelas, tidak, seluruh sekolah karena orang yang mereka panggil _Dame_-Tsuna, berhasil menjawab semua soal dengan cepat dan tepat.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba, Tsuna langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari ke gerbang sekolah, dia menunggu sebentar karena refleks, yah, biasanya dia kan menunggu Hayato dan Takeshi di dunianya.. tapi ini dunia yang berbeda...

Tsuna menghela napas dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

'Minna... _aku merindukan kalian...'_

.

.

.

Sawada Residence...

"Maman! Lambo-sama mau satu piring lagi!"

"_K-Kora, _Lambo! Jangan makan banyak-banyak!"

"_Juudaime no Okaa-san!_ Masakan anda enak sekali!"

"Ahaha, setelah masakan _Oyaji_, ini adalah masakan terenak yang pernah kurasakan!"

"A-Ano, Sawada-san, terima kasih atas makanannya... ini enak"

"_KYOKUGEN!_ Masakan ini enak sekali, Sawada-san!"

"Kufufu, masakan yang sangat lezat, Sawada-san"

"Hn, enak."

"Ini masakan yang enak, maman"

Siang-siang begini, rumah keluarga Sawada yang biasanya sepi sudah ramai karena pulangnya Sawada Ienobu dari Italia. Dia juga membawa tutornya dan juga teman-temannya yang merupakan _guardians_nya juga.

Saat mereka masih ribut-ribut, pintu bel berbunyi.

"Nobu-_kun_~ Tolong buka pintunya!" pinta Nana

"_Hai, Kaa-san_!" balas Ienobu yang lalu berjalan menuju pintu depandan membukanya, matanya melebar saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"_Tadaima_, Nobu-kun!"

* * *

**A/N: **Konnichiwa minna-san! Terima kasih atas review, fave, dan followingnya ya! dan saya minta maaf karena update-nya lambat ^^" ini aja niat updatenya karena DemonIB dan Ajibana Aiko yang kebetulan teman di twitter minta *uhukmaksauhuk* update! well, untuk sekarang, selamat menikmati chapter ini!


	4. Chapter 3: The Reason They Came Back

**別の世界****(Betsu no Sekai)  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn **© Amano Akira  
**別****の****世界****(Betsu no Sekai) **© Ayano27  
**Genre: **Friendship/Adventure  
**Rating: **K+ - T  
**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang benar  
.

.  
.

**Chapter 3**| The Reason They Came Back

"_Tadaima_, Nobu-_kun_." Ucap Tsuna sambil tersenyum pada adik kembarnya yang baru pulang dari Italia itu.

Sawada Ienobu, adik kembar Tsuna dari dunia ini, lebih mirip dengan ayah mereka daripada ibu mereka, yang berbeda hanyalah warna rambut dan matanya yang berwarna coklat. Dia juga lebih tinggi dari Tsuna, walau hanya beberapa senti.

'_...Kenapa aku selalu jadi yang paling pendek?'_ pikir Tsuna agak kesal dengan tinggi badannya sendiri.

"_O_-_Okaeri_, _Aniki_!"Balas Ienobu agak ragu-ragu. Dia hampir bicara dalam bahasa Italia, padahal kakaknya yang satu ini... yang terkenal sebagai _Dame_-Tsuna tidak mengerti bahasa Italia.

"Kalau mau berbahasa Italia, bicara saja, Nobu-_kun_... tenang saja, aku ngerti kok!" Kata Tsuna sambil menepuk bahu Ienobu.

"E-Eh? _Aniki_ mengerti bahasa Italia?!" tanya Ienobu dengan nada sangat terkejut, _'_Aniki_, mengerti bahasa Italia? Tidak mungkin!'_

"Iya, aku ngerti kok. Daripada kita membahas itu di luar gini, mending kita masuk ke dalam lagi." Tsuna mendorong Adiknya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia lalu melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke ruang makan bersama Ienobu.

"_Tadaima_, _Kaa-san!_ ..._Ara_...? Ada teman-temannya Nobu-_kun_ ya?" tanya Tsuna pura-pura tidak tahu, dia diam-diam menatap Lambo, yang dibalas balik dengan tatapan Lambo.

"Gyahaha! _Ore-sama wa _Lambo-_sama_! Kau pasti Tsuna, saudara kembarnya _Baka_-Nobu yang sering dibicarakan _Maman_!" seru Lambo berpura-pura tidak kenal

"Oi, _Aho-ushi_! Jangan tidak sopan begitu pada _Juudaime no Aniki_!" bentak Gokudera sambil memukul kepala Lambo

"Uwaa~ Sait tau, _Aho_-Dera!" tangis Lambo sambil berlari ke arah Tsuna, "Tsuna-_nii_! _Aho-_Dera memukulku!"

Tsuna menghela napas dan menggendong Lambo dan membelai afro Lambo pelan-pelan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Lambo, "Sssh.. Jangan menangis Lambo... kejadian seperti ini kan sudah biasa... kau seharusnya tidak menangis..!" bisik Tsuna agar tidak kedengaran yang lain.

"T-Tapi t-tetap saja sakit, Tsuna-_nii_!" ucap Lambo terisak-isak

"Hah... kau ini memang cengeng ya?" kata ada di manga, maka kita bisa melihat sebulir keringat besar jatuh dibelakang kepala Tsuna. "Sudah... jangan menangis lagi... nanti nggak aku kasih permen anggur loh~" goda Tsuna sambil menunjukan sebuah permen anggur

Otomatis Lambo berhenti menangis dan menyambar permen tersebut. "Permen ini untukku, Tsuna-_nii_?!" tanyanya dengan anda gembira, seolah-olah dia tidak menangis tadi.

Sementara itu yang lain, kecuali Nana, Hibari, Mukuro, dan Reborn hanya bisa tercenggang melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Rasanya seakan-akan mereka sudah lama berkenalan, padahal ini baru pertama kali Tsuna dan Lambo bertemu.

"Ehem... daripada itu... kau masih belum berkenalan dengan yang lain'kan, _Aniki_?" tanya Ienobu yang berdiri dan berancang-ancang untuk berjalan dan memperkenalkan satu-persatu _guardians_nya.

"Aku sudah tahu beberapa karena mereka cukup terkenal di Namimori dulu. Kau Yamamoto Takeshi, anak dari Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, yang merupakan bintang baseball SD _Namimori_ dulu'kan?" tanya Tsuna sambil menatap Yamamoto

"Ahaha~ Kau benar, Tsuna!" seru Yamamoto sambil tersenyum

'_Sifatnya betul-betl mirip Takeshi dari duniaku...'_ pikir Tsuna

"Lalu, Kau Sasagawa Ryohei, boxer andalan SD _Namimori_ dan juga kakak dari Sasagawa Kyoko-chan, benar?" Tanya Tsuna lagi, kali ini menatap Ryohei

"_KYOKUGEN_! KAU BENAR, SAWADA _NO ANIKI_!" kata –Teriak- Ryohei

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu _Onii-san_?"

"KAU BOLEH MEMANGGILKU _ONII-SAN TO THE EXTREME_, SAWADA _NO ANIKI_!" Seru Ryohei, belum juga menurunkan volumenya.

"Dan bisakah _Onii-san_ mengecilkan volume suara sedikit saja?" pinta Tsuna yang pendengarannya sudah agak sakit

"_Juudaime no Aniki _benar, _Turf-top_! Kecilkan volumemu! Bisa-bisa pendengaran kami rusak semua!" Bentak Gokudera

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN _TO THE EXTREME_, _TAKO-HEAD_!" teriak Ryohei lagi

Tsuna hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat tingkah kedua orang itu yang sama dengan tingkah diri paralel mereka. Dia menghela napas lagi saat memandangi mereka, makin lama dia makin merindukan _guardians_nya.

'_Mukuro... Chrome... Onii-san... Kyouya-kun... Takeshi... Hayato... di mana kalian sekarang?'_

"Setelah itu..." Tsuna berhenti sebentar dan menunjuk ke arah Hibari, "Itu Hibari Kyouya, ketua komite kedisiplinan SD _Namimori _dulu."

"Hn." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Hibari

"Dan sisanya..." Tsuna melihat ke arah mereka yang belum dia sebut namanya, _'Rokudo Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome, dan Gokudera Hayato.'_ "Aku tidak tahu siapa."

"Eh, _well_, yang ini Gokudera Hayato—" sebelum Ienobu sempat menyelesaikan perkenalannya, Gokudera memotongnya,

"Namaku Gokudera Hayato! Tangan Kanan _Juudaime_!" seru Gokudera dengan bangga

"Kufufu... namaku Rokudo Mukuro, dan ini Dokuro Chrome." Ucap Mukuro sambil menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri dan Chrome.

Tsuna terdiam sesaat, memikirkan sesuatu. "Kenapa rambut kalian mirip nanas?" tanya Tsuna. Dia ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjelek-jelekan gaya rambut Mukuro.

"Kufufu... kau mau ma—" sebelum Mukuro sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ienobu menutup mulut Mukuro dan menatap Mukuro dengan tajam. Tatapannya seolah-olah berkata _'Kau bicara lebih dari itu, kubunuh kau.'_

"Pfft—ahaha!" tawa Tsuna sambil memegangi perutnya, "W-Wajahmu Nobu-_kun_! Wajahmu saat menatap Rokudo-_san_ betul-betul lucu!"

"E-eh?" tanya semua orang –kecuali Hibari, Reborn, dan Lambo- saat mereka mendengarnya

'_Tsuna-_nii_... sudah ketularan kesadisannya Reborn, Mukuro-_nii_, dan Kyouya-_nii_...'_ pikir Lambo sambil _facepalm_

"Ahaha...! J-Jarang sekali melihat wajah N-Nobu-_kun_ seperti itu...!" tawa Tsuna lagi

'_Orang ini aneh sekali.' _Pikir Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei. _'Padahal tatapan tajam Ienobu/Sawada/_Boss_/_Juudaime _adalah salah satu yang paling mengerikan di dunia.'_

"Ah~ lucu sekali..." ucap Tsuna yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa

"Ehem." Ucap seseorang pura-pura batuk. Semua menghadap ke arah sumber suara hanya untuk melihat Reborn sudah memegang pistol.

"AAAH! Reborn! Taruh pistolmu!" seru Ienobu ketakutan

"...Namamu Reborn?" tanya Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Reborn mengangguk

"_Souka_... salah satu teman Nobu-_kun_ ya?" tanya Tsuna lagi sambil memasukan tangannya ke kantong celananya

"Bukan. Au _tutor_nya."ucap Reborn dengan tenang. "Kami ke sini untuk satu alasan, Sadawa Tsunayoshi."

Nana mulai agak tegang, "Reborn-kun... jangan-jangan...?"

Reborn mengangguk dan berkata, "Kami ke sini, untuk melatihmu untuk menjadi boss CEDEF Vongola _Famiglia_."

"HIEEEEE?!" Teriak Tsuna, yang diikuti dengan teriakan, "EEEEH?!" dari yang lain

"CEDEF...? V-Vongola _Famiglia_?" tanya Tsuna pura-pura bingung, _'Byakuran! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau aku salah satu kandidat CEDEF di dunia ini?!'_

"_Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia_, atau _Outside Advisor_ dari Vongola _Famiglia_, sebuah organisasi Mafia yang paling besar dan kuat di dunia." Reborn mulai menjelaskan

'_Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini Tsu-_kun_ akan terlibat...'_ pikir Nana sambil menundukan kepala

'_Aku sudah tahu itu._' Pikir Tsuna, "HIEEE?! M-Mafia?! B-berarti... Nobu-_kun_ selama ini adalah... seorang mafia?"

"_Mi Dispiace_ (Maaf), Tsuna..." ucap Ienobu pelan dan tak sengaja berbahasa Italia

"_Va bene così_ (Tidak apa-apa)_, _Ienobu." Ucap Tsuna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia sedang berbahasa Italia.

Ienobu dan beberapa lainnya terkejut saat mendengar Tsuna berbahasa Italia

Lambo terdiam sesaat lalu berjalan menuju Tsuna, "Tsuna-_nii_, kapan kita akan bilang ke mereka soal _itu_? Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk berpura-pura..." bisik Lambo

"Sampai mereka mulai curiga dan punya bukti kuat atas kecurigaan mereka tersebut Lambo... kan tidak asyik kalau kita langsung bilang..." jawab Tsuna

'_Tsuna-_nii_ positif ketularan kesadisan Reborn.'_ Pikir Lambo

* * *

**A/N: **Ciao semua~ ini update kilat dari saya~ sebenarnya, seharusnya saya nge-update fanfic yang **The True Sky**, cuma saya nggak ada ide.. jadi yah, saya nge-update yang ini dulu :9 selamat menikmati~


	5. Chapter 4: Duo Sparta Came!

**別の世界****(Betsu No Sekai)**  
**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **©Amano Akira  
**別の世界****(Betsu No Sekai) **©Ayano27  
**Genre: **Friendship/Adventure  
**Rating: **K+ - T  
**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang benar.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**| Duo Sparta Came!

'_Tsuna-_Nii_ positif ketularan kesadisan Reborn...'_ pikir Lambo

Tsuna lalu melihat ke sekeliling dan sadar kalau ibunya masih berada di sini, mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari awal sampai akhir, dan itu membuat Tsuna sangat terkejut, "E-eh...? tunggu... _Kaa-san_ tahu tentang semua ini?!" tanya Tsuna.

Nana tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Tentu saja, Tsu _-kun_, tentu saja aku tahu..." mulai Nana, "Aku dari pertama sudah curiga pada _Otou-san_ kalian, aku tahu dia menyimpan rahasia besar... jadi aku bertanya pada dia tentang rahasianya sebelum kami menikah..."

"T-Tapi bukannya papa akan mengelak dan berkata kalau dia tidak menyimpan rahasia apapun?" tanya Ienobu agak bingung, "Karena biasanya papa begitu saat dia sedang melakukan sebuah misi penting dan dia tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya... yah... walau pada akhirnya aku tahu karena mendengar dari _Nonno_ dan Reborn..."

"Mungkin _Kaa-san_ mengancamnya untuk memberitahunya kalau tidak dia akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka?" jawab Tsuna asal, "Aah... itu tidak mungkin kan...?" bisik Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya tidak mungkin saja kalau Nana memaksakan sesuatu kepada Iemitsu. Rasanya tidak mungkin saja—

"Tsu-_kun_ benar! Aku memang memaksanya begitu!" jawab Nana sambil tersenyum

Sepertinya Tsuna berpikir terlalu cepat.

'_Apa _Kaa-san_ dari duniaku juga begitu ya...? Dan dia juga hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu...'_ pikir Tsuna, _'Ah tidak mungkin... _Otou-san_ juga sepertinya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada _Kaa-San_... jadi sepertinya dia tidak tahu...'_

"D-Daripada itu..." ucap Tsuna, dia tidak ingin terlihat mencurigakan hanya karena dia bersikap biasa saja pada sebuah hal yang sangat penting, "Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku? Aku kan juga keluarga kalian!" tanya Tsuna pura-pura merasa terkhianati

"I-Itu... maafkan kami Tsu_-Kun_..." ucap Nana, "Tapi kami ingin kamu terhindar dari dunia mafia... dan tidak terluka... dunia mafia itu.. mengerikan loh."

"_K-Kaa-san _betul _Aniki_... dunia mafia itu berbahaya... sekali masuk, kau tidak akan bisa keluar..." mulai Ienobu, "Sebenarnya kami ingin _Aniki_ untuk mempunyai masa depan yang cerah, dan tdak berhubungan dengan mafia... tapi sepertinya itu tidak dapat diwujudkan. Kami tidak mempunyai kandidat yang cocok untuk menjadi ketua CEDEF... jadi terpaksa kami menarik _Aniki_ ke dunia ini..."

"Nobu-_kun_..." ucap Tsuna kecil karena terharu

"_Gomen ne_, _Aniki_..." pinta Ienobu

"_Daijoubu_, _Otoutou_..." mulai Tsuna, "Aku sudah tahu ada yang kalian –kecuali _Kaa-san_- rahasiakan dariku... untuk apa adik kembarku dipisahkan dariku sejak lahir? Kenapa _Otou-san_ jarang pulang? Aku selalu memikirkan hal itu, tetapi aku tidak pernah menanyakannya... tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu kenapa... jadi..."

"_Arigatou_, Nobu-_kun_... karena sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanku, karena sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melibatkanku..." kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum

"_Aniki_..." kali ini Ienobu yang terharu

"Hanya saja..." mulai Tsuna, "Kau tadi bilang kalau sekali masuk, kau tidak akan keluar lagi kan? Kalau iya, berarti usaha kalian selama ini sia-sia saja." Ucap Tsuna kesal

"Hah?" tanya semua –kecuali Reborn, Lambo, Hibari... _again_.

"Aku terlahir kedalam keluarga yang berhubungan dengan mafia, sama saja mengatakan kalau aku sudah berada di perbatasan antara dunia damai dan dunia mafia. Dan cepat atau lambat, aku akan terseret ke dunia mafia." Jelas Tsuna, "Akan menjadi suatu keajaiban kalau aku tidak terseret ke dunia mafia sampai saat aku meninggal."

'_Begitulah... suatu saat.. _Kaa-san_ dari duniaku juga akan terseret ke dunia ini...'_ pikir Tsuna

"Heh, dia betul." Ucap Reborn sambil meminum kopinya

"Re-Reborn!" seru Ienobu

"Aku tadi saat berbicara dengan Iemitsu juga sempat berpikir begitu. Memang usaha yang sia-sia." Lanjut Reborn

"Re-Reborn-_san_! Pasti _Juudaime_ dan Iemitsu-_san_ pasti punya alasan untuk menyembunyikannya dari _Juudaime No Aniki_." Gokudera mencoba untuk melindungi bos tersayangnya

"Su-Sudahlah, Hayato... Re-Reborn memang benar..." kata Ienobu

"_Ettoi—_daripada itu..." kata Tsuna, mencoba untuk mengganti topik, "Kenapa bukan aku saja yang dipilih menjadi bos Vongola _famiglia_...? Kenapa harus Nobu_-kun_? Bukankah yang biasanya dipilih adalah yang lebih tua?"

"Ah soal itu... kata papa, karena _flame_mu kecil dan kamu terlalu imut untuk masuk ke dunia mafia..." jawab Ienobu sambil sweatdrop, tapi setelah dia menjawab, dia terkejut, "K-Kenapa _aniki_ tahu kalau aku bos selanjutnya Vongola _Famiglia_?! K-Kami kan tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal itu!"

"A-Ah... kalau itu... t-tadi Reborn bilang aku akan menjadi ketua CEDEF yan katanya _second in command_ kan... jadi, aku hanya menebak kalau kamulah yang menjadi calon bos Vongola _Famiglia_... l-lagipua, dari tadi Ha—Gokudera_-kun_ memanggilmu _Juudaime_. Jadi itu melengkapkan teoriku." Jawab Tsuna sambil panik di dalam, _'Aaah! Bodoh aku! Kenapa aku keceplosan?!'_

"Begitu... yah, cukup masuk akal!" kata Ienobu, "Dan sejak kapan _Aniki _jadi pintar begini?"

"Nobu_-kun_... kau terlalu meremehkan aku..." kata Tsuna pura-pura ngambek

"E-Enggak kok, _Aniki_! A-abaikan pertanyaan tadi! D-dan jangan ngambek, _Aniki_—!" pinta Ienobu yang tidak mau melihat kakak kembarnya itu ngambek.

"Ahaha! Ienobu dan Tsuna memang dekat ya!" ucap Yamamoto sambil tertawa

"KAU BENAR _TO THE EXTREME_, YAMAMOTO! HUBUNGAN MEREKA SEPERTI AKU DAN KYOKO!" Teriak Ryohei

"Kufufu~ bisakah kau diam sedikit, Sasagawa Ryohei?" tanya Mukuro sambil menggenggam tridentnya

"Hn, diam atau _kamikorosu_." Ancam Hibari

"A-_Ano... M-Minna-san_... b-bisa tolong berhenti bertengkar...?" tanya Chrome

'_Tsuna-_Nii_ dan _Baka-_Nobu sangat dekat? Tidak di mataku... Tsuna-_Nii_ masih mencoba untuk menjadi dekat dengan _Baka-_Nobu_, _tapi juga mencoba untuk tidak terlalu dekat. Intiya, Tsuna-_Nii_ hanya dekat pada _Baka-_Nobu_.' Pikir Lambo

Hibari tidak memedulikan permintaan Chrome dan langsung mengeluarkan tonfanya, dia berlari ke arah Mukuro dan bermaksud untuk memukul Muuro degan tonfanya, sayangnya serangannya dihadang oleh trident Mukuro. "Kufufu~ kenapa tiba-tiba menyerang, Hibari Kyouya?"

"Hn, _Kamikorosu._" Ucap Hibari singkat.

Saat Hibari mau mengayunkan tonfa yang ada di tangannya yang satu lagi, Tsuna merasa kesal, _'Ini rumah orang kok mereka malah mau menghancurkannya? Bahkan Mukuro dan Kyouya* tidak mau bertempur di rumahku di duniaku.'_

"Hibari, Rokudo." Panggil Tsuna yang sudah marah, dia mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang membuat semua orang bahkan Reborn terkejut.

Hibari menghentikan serangannya, begitu pula Mukuro.

"Kalian tahu kan ini rumah orang? Kenapa malah mau bertengkar di sini?" tanya Tsuna sambil tersenyum, sayangnya kali ini senyumnya bukan senyum manis seperti yang biasa dia pancarkan. Senyum ini dipancarkan dengan aura pembunuh yang kuat.

'_Oh. Mati kalian, Kyouya-_Nii_ dan Mukuro-_Nii_ dari dunia ini. Tsuna-_Nii_ sudah marah.'_ Pikir Lambo sambil beranjak pergi diam-diam ke belakang Nana. Di saat Tsuna marah, biasanya dia bersembunyi di belakang Nana seperti sekarang.

"Wao. Aura yang hebat, Herbi—tidak, _Omnivore_." Ucap Hibari sambil memasang _smirk_ nya

"Kufufu~ aura ini lebih kuat daripada punya Vongola~" lanjut Mukuro

'A-Aniki_ sejak kapan jadi mengerikan begini-?'_ pikir Ienobu sambil mundur beberapa langkah

Sementara _guardians_ yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

'_Heh, kalian mendapatkan murid yang menarik. Sayang aku tak bisa melatihnya.'_ Pikir Reborn

"Diam kalian, Hibari, Rokudo. Kalau ingin bertengkar, sebaiknya lakukan di tempat lain. Aku rekomendasikan di lapangan sekolah Namimori-_chuu_. Atau tidak di Kokuyou-_Chuu_ saja." Kata Tsuna, lalu dia menghela napas, dan di saat bersamaan menghentikan aura pembunuhnya. "Daripada itu, Reborn..."

"Ya?" tanya Reborn singkat

"Siapa yang akan menjadi tutorku mulai sekarang...?" tanya Tsuna

Seakan-akan sudah direncanakan, pintu dibanting oleh dua orang bayi, bayi yang laki-laki memppunyai rambut pirang dan memakai baju tentara dan ada sebuah riffle dibelakangnya, sementara bayi yang perempuan berambut biru, memakai _goggle_, dan juga jubah.

"Kami yang akan menjadi tutormu." Jawab kedua bayi itu.

'_T-Tutorku... COLONELLO DAN LAL?!'_

* * *

**A/N: **HALO SEMUA! Saya kembali dengan chapter terbaru BnS! X3 /yaterus/ makasih atas semua reviewnya :33 dan buat yang nunggu **The True Sky** *ehemDemonIBehem* tolong jangan bunuh saya karena saya malas nge-update :'33 /digampar/ daripada itu, selamat menikmati! ^^


End file.
